Finding Ourselves
by warriorwiki
Summary: It's been moons since Hollyleaf revealed the truth about her parents at the gathering. But Hollyleaf only knew half the truth only Squirrelflight and Leafpool knew the whole truth. But now it's time for the whole truth to come out and Brambleclaw to understand what Squirrelflight did and why.. Rated T because i'm Paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Squirrelflight's P.O.V.

It's been moons since Brambleclaw has looked at me. Ever since Hollyleaf revealed the secret. But she didn't know the whole truth, no one except for me and Leafpool that is.

**3 Moon before Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze were born. **

**I'm expecting kits, oh my Starclan! I knew though Leafpool was also expecting kits, and wanted me to take care of them for her since she was a medicine cat and medicine cats weren't allowed to have a mate or kits. Brambleclaw would at least be pleased we had been trying to have kits for moons now. **

**I was walking by the shore when Leafpool popped up, "hey Squirrelflight, are you excited for the kits"? "How, how did you know", I stuttered. "Please, i'm a medicine cat I know how to see if a cat is pregnant or not". **

**I looked at Leafpool and her eyes were gleaming dangerously, I was scared and I had a bad feeling about what she was planning. "So Squirrelflight since your going to have kits and nursing then you could also nurse my kits right and claim them for your own right", she bobbed her head up and down. "No Leafpool, it was your choice, their not my kits, their your kits. You will have to suffer the consequences of your actions, i'm sorry I will not take in your kits". "Please Squirrelflight, i'm begging you. I don't want to give up my status as a medicine cat, please". She gave me huge pleading eyes. **

**"Alright", I sighed, "i'll take care of your kits for you". "Thank-you", she meowed, "and it's perfect timing they will be born around the same time your kits will be born so it will be easier to say their yours". **

**I walked away and thinking about was going to happen. I would be taking care of two litters, pretending both of them were mine when only one of them was mine, it was going to be hard but I was doing it for my sister. **

**3 moons Later**

**My kits were Goldenkit, Flamekit and Nettlekit. Leafpool's kits were Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit. Most cat's only had around 3-4 kits so this was really special. But then as we were leaving the area where we were giving birth and going back to camp, I discovered all three of my kits were dead. I wailed with despair, my precious kits were dead! We headed back to camp, Leafpool and I carrying her kits. **

**"Their beautiful Squirrelflight", Brambleclaw bounded up to me looking at them proudly. I gulped, Brambleclaw thought these were his kits! Should I tell him the truth? I decided not to. **

**I watched Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf grow up and I was as proud as a mother could be. **

Back to reality...

I did continue with warrior duties except for me and Brambleclaw were no longer mates. I sighed and went on the patrol with Lionblaze, Cinderheart and Brackenfur. On the patrol I caught 2 mice and one blackbird. As we headed back to camp I saw Brambleclaw head in right behind us with Icecloud and Hazeltail, which makes no sense because Hazeltail was mated with Thornclaw and Icecloud had shown interest in Lionblaze even though he was mated with Cinderheart.

"Hey Squirrelflight", Icecloud called to me, "what's up"? "Nothing", I replied shortly and headed up to Firestar also known as my dad's den. Sandstorm my mom was in

there but not my dad.

"Mommy", I sobbed and laid right down next to her. "What's wrong sweetie"? Sandstorm looked at me concerned. "Brambleclaw he has another mate, Icecloud". "What", Sandstorm looked confused. "Icecloud was only with him because we are doing re-assessments for some of the younger warriors and Hazeltail was being assessed by Birchfall but he had to go on a hunting patrol".

"Are you serious mom", I asked her blinking through my tears. She nodded and licked me on the head. I snuggled into her side and fell fast asleep.

When I woke up, Sunlight was streaming in through the lichen and I realized I slept in my parents den the whole night. I padded to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Most of the camp was already up and doing patrols. "How come you didn't wake me up"? I padded over to Sandstorm. "You needed your sleep honey".

I noticed Brambleclaw staring at me and Leafpool going over to talk to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Leafpool's P.O.V.

I noticed Squirrelflight talking to Sandstorm. I felt bad over what happened to Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw and I decided it was time to tell Brambleclaw the full truth. I padded up to him.

"Hey Brambleclaw do you wanna go on a walk with me, I have to talk to you, it's urgent". "Fine", he sighed. I led him deep into the forest by the Wind-Clan border. "Sit down". I told him gently.

"Look, you need to forgive Squirrelflight, your break-up was my fault". "Well duh", he growled. "No I mean, Squirrelflight had kits and also agreed to take on my kits, but I wanted my kits to be the best kits in the clan so when she wasn't looking and I killed your kits. She was devastated and thought it was the frost that killed them not me, you need to forgive her. She wanted to tell you the truth but I told her not to, the whole time she was being really loyal to me, I'm sorry".

He glared at me. "Your saying you killed my kits and made me believe my mate lied to me the whole time causing me to break up with her. Your sick Leafpool". He ran back to camp growling under his breath.

I felt terrible well I have ever since I killed Squirrelflight's kits.

Brambleclaw's P.O.V.

I wasn't mad at Squirrelflight at all. I was mad at myself and Leafpool. I remembered Squirrelflight after the gathering had tried to talk to me and I didn't listen to her, she still could've been my mate if I listened to her. And then Leafpool, she was just sick. She killed my kits and forced her sister to take care of her kits.

But now I need to make amends with Squirrelflight and try to get her to be my mate.

I rushed into the camp looking around for Squirrelflight when I found her cleaning herself. "Hi Squirrelflight", I bounded up to her. "Br, Brambleclaw wha what do you want"? She looked startled and a little scared. "Can we go for a walk"? She nodded slowly and we headed out of the camp and went by the shoreline.

"Squirrelflight, Leafpool told me what happened, how you had kits but they died, I should have let you finish, i'm sorry please forgive me". I gave her pleading eyes and she smiled. "I forgive you Brambleclaw", she whispered nuzzling me.

She snuggled up into my side and purred loudly, I licked her head gently and she closed her eyes and fell asleep. I felt content I had my mate at my side I was complete. The only problem was that she had fallen asleep right here outside of camp. I guarded Squirrelflight and gently moved her to camp without waking her up. When we got to the warriors den I settled her into my nest and crept right next into her.


End file.
